The analysis of noise and the sources or causes of noise is often performed to understand the physics behind the noise generation. For example, an analysis may be performed to identify where the noise is coming from. This type of analysis may be performed in the testing of devices. For example, noise data may be collected for an aircraft engine, such as a jet engine. The noise data collected may be analyzed to determine what components within and exterior to the jet engine contribute to the noise. These different components may also be referred to as component noise sources. Different structures or physical elements in a jet engine or in the jet exhaust generated by a jet engine may contribute different noises at different frequencies, including, for example, different surfaces within ducts and inlets of a jet engine and the high speed exhaust flow.
Although conventional systems and methods for analyzing noise data provide some useful information, none are able to extract noise subcomponent spectra from collected phase array data acquired at multiple phase array positions and to project such data to any allowable spatial location of interest. In addition, none are able to provide subcomponent source location variation with frequency and directivity based on various source location definitions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional systems and methods described above.